Much of the damage associated with explosive devices is related to the fact that a detonation or explosion creates what is known as air shock waves, associated incendiary effects, and high velocity fragments. Air shock is the very high speed initial shock waves in the form of a high amplitude, short duration compressive wave which moves radially outward through the air from the source of the explosion. The incident short-time pressure rise associated with air shock can be on the order of 10–10,000 or more pounds per square inch (psi), depending on the distance to the charge, and consequently can be very devastating to surrounding people and objects. The shock waves heat the air to hundreds or thousands of degrees. Furthermore, duration of this very damaging overpressure may be milliseconds or more, and significant impulse is associated with such a shock wave. Secondary damage is also caused by bomb-generated debris and fragmentation, as well as the hot, expanding bomb gases and particulates known as the fireball.
Many explosive containment systems are primarily designed to mitigate the effects of an explosive blast. For example, the aircraft hardened luggage container system of U.S. Pat. No. 5,267,665 primarily directs the blast forces along noncritical pathways while protecting critical airframe and control components and passenger and crew compartments. Similarly, the explosive storage module (ESM) of U.S. Pat. No. 5,248,055 provides containment of the blast pressure and fragment debris but allows the pressure buildup inside the ESM to be released slowly without causing a significant external airblast. The release of gas pressure from within the ESM is facilitated by the array of quick-lock assemblies located around the periphery of the ESM door. In that ESM, the internal pressure buildup causes the quick-lock bolts to extend slightly, thus generating a gap between the door and the ESM main body.
However, there still remains a need for a quick-access explosive containment device that will contain or suppress an explosion, thus, minimizing the hazards to the surrounding environment from the associated air shock waves, debris, and fireball. There also is a need to contain biologic and chemical agents that can be dispersed by the explosive charge. The present invention addresses these and other needs.